The invention relates generally to data encoding for information transmission, and more particularly to encoding using variable pulse width, phase frequency and/or amplitude.
Data communications between a Host and a Client may include using a modulator-demodulator (modem), which converts digital information to analog information and vice versa. Typically, the modem performs pulse conversion of binary data from higher layers. The binary data may reside at the Physical layer of the (seven layer) Open Systems Interface (OSI) model for physical linkage between the Host and Client for transmitted and received data. These seven layers include: a) OSI Layer 1—Physical, b) OSI Layer 2—Data Link, c) 081 Layer 3—Network, d) OSI Layer 4—Transport, e) OSI Layer 5—Session, f) OSI Layer 6—Presentation, and g) OSI Layer 7—Application.
Current transmission technologies use standard communication exchange protocols, which are based on binary transmission, in which (for positive logic) a “1” is represented as positive voltage and a “0” is represented as no voltage. The transmission is based on a system clock. Binary transmission over wire and wireless media has been exploited for many years.